Infinite Stratos: Into the infinite blue horizon
by Order and Chaos
Summary: A new pilot arises, a new 3rd gen. IS is revealed and a school full of girls... what can go wrong? Wait and see. I will be having a few oc's in this story, but I hope that won't stop you from reading this. I will update when I can and I try my best to have good spelling/grammar. Rated T for some language, violence in later chapters and fan service. Perhaps there will be a harem.
1. Chapter 1: The good news

My first fanfic, so no flaming.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, if I did there would be another season of the anime and more light novels, but it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru. I only own my character, the other oc's of my creation and this story you are reading. The names I use for my oc's have no relations to any real people, it's just a coincidence if their names are similar or the same. Well, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The good news

*Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep*

The sound of alarm clock filled the dark room.

*Groan*

A hand reached over and hit the snooze button.

"Yawn... What time is it anyway?"

"8:00 am... sigh... well I guess it's time to get up then."

* * *

(1st person POV)

I sat up in my bed and stretched, which feels great in the morning like always.

I then got out of bed, grabbed a change of clothes and went to take a shower.

10 - 20 minutes later

I was dressed and was looking at myself in the mirror.

I stand at 5'6" with long pure-white hair that reaches my upper back and I have dark golden eyes. I also have a slim but well trained body, because some of my hobbies keep me in shape even though I have a high metabolism.

I'm wearing black jeans, a black shirt with a white design on it (basic alchemy circle from Fullmetal Alchemist), black fingerless gloves and black socks.

After I was done giving myself a once-over I left my room, but not without tying my hair into a simple low ponytail with a pitch black metal chain and left my room.

While I was walking down the stairs to get to the living room, I heard a knock at the front door.

_Who could that be? Well I guess I should answer it._

I opened the door to see a young woman in her late teens to early twenties with long crimson hair that reaches her lower back and her eyes are ice blue in color. She has a slender yet curvy figure and has ample breasts.

She's wearing a sleeveless ice blue colored shirt that matches her eyes perfectly, a white skirt, black thigh high stockings and ice blue shoes with a black design.

The young woman smiled in a friendly way when she saw me and started to speak.

"Are you Shawn Cross by any chance?"

"Yes I am, why do you ask?"

_Wow she's cute._

"My name is Alexis Malcolms, and I was sent by the Claus IS corporation to give you some great news."

She cleared her throat.

"Congratulations on winning the contest, the grand prize you have won is a guided tour to view the process of designing the IS from blueprint to the finished product. That also goes for the equalizers and packets too." She stated in an exited and happy tone.

"Wait, I actually won?"

_I wasn't expecting to win at all_.

"Yup, get ready and let's go." Alexis said in her happy tone.

I quickly put on and belted my black boots (yeah the boots have belts instead of laces... sue me) with metal on the toes and heels. I then threw on my black trench coat (similar to Corvo Attano's coat with the hood from Dishonored) but kept my hood down, grabbed my keys, shut the front door behind me and locked it.

"I'm ready, let's go."

I followed Alexis to her car, got in and left for the IS corporation.

* * *

A/N: First chapter done, yay! I hope you liked it, constructive criticism will be appreciated and again no flaming.


	2. Chapter 2: The tour and the door

I slightly altered some of chapter 1 to have this chapter make more sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, if I did there would be another season of the anime and more light novels, but it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru. I only own my character, the other oc's of my creation and this story you are reading. The names I use for my oc's have no relations to any real people, it's just a coincidence if their names are similar or the same. Well, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: The tour and the door

I arrived with Alexis at the IS corporation building.

"Well, here we are!" Alexis said happily.

"So, this is the IS corporation huh?" I was surprised to see how big it looked.

_I wonder how big it is on the inside? _

"Yup, it's even bigger on the inside, c'mon."

"Okay lead the way."

I followed her into the building and a woman at the receptionist desk looked up at us and smiled when she saw us enter the building.

"Hey Amy, I'm back." Alexis said cheerfully as she waved to her.

"I see... hmm? Who's this cute kid with you?" She winked at me and I felt a little flustered.

_Why do I feel so flustered, I never get flustered easily. Why did she make me feel this way? I don't get it._

"Aww~ It looks like I got a response." She then giggled a little.

"Don't worry about her, she's harmless... more or less. She's having a little fun and teasing you a little, so don't get mad at her if she teases you, it's just how she is. She sometimes teases me and I'm fine with it, because she loves to teases people younger than her." Alexis made sure I wouldn't have to worry too much about Amy teasing me.

_Well, if that's the case I'm fine with it then._

"Well if you say so, okay."

"Oh? Who says I was teasing him?~... But anyway I don't know his name."

"Oh yeah, this is Shawn Cross, he won the contest so I'm taking him on the tour." Alexis put an arm around my shoulder and stated to Amy with a smile.

"Oh, I was on vacation so I did not know who the contest winner was, sorry." Amy playfully stuck out her tongue and tapped her head.

_That was kinda cute._

Alexis giggled at what Amy did, then she seemed to remember something important.

"Oh... Amy, you didn't introduce yourself to him yet, so he doesn't know your full name."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Amy nervously chuckled a little.

She stood up, walked around her desk and walked over to Amy and me then gave a friendly smile.

"Hello, my name is Amy Connors, it's very nice to meet ya."

Amy looks around the same age as Alexis, but she is a little bit older but not by that much.

She has light violate hair that reaches her waist and her eyes are a shade of amber not to light but not to dark.

She's wearing a white sleeveless blouse with the top few buttons undone that shows off her ample breasts (same chest size as Alexis if you wanted to know), black skirt, white thigh high stockings, light violate high-heeled boots that matches her hair and reach just below the knee.

She's somewhat taller than Alexis.

Amy held out her hand to me and I shook it.

_Wow, her hand is soft._

"I'm just wondering, how old are you Shawn?"

"15... why?"

She then leaned in close to me, and her lips are close enough that they are almost touching my ear as she whispers "I'm also single if you wanted to know, and I don't really care if there is an age difference between us~." Her breath is hot and it tickles my ear a little. Again I feel flustered.

_Was she teasing me again or did she mean it and was flirting with me?... I have no clue._

She moved away from me and her lips almost graze my ear and I saw her having a sly smile and she giggled because I was looking flustered.

I snapped out of it when Amy let go of my hand.

"W-well, should we start the tour already?" I reminded Alexis.

"Oh yeah, Amy we need to get Shawn a visitors pass, think you can get one for him?"

"Sure thing, wait a minute and I'll get one for him." She went to her desk and found a pass for me.

"Here's one, may you fill this out for me?"

"Oh, okay."

I walked up to her desk and was handed a pen to fill it out.

"Done."

"Alright, just wait a sec and I'll laminate it so it won't easily get messed up... done."

_Huh? That was quick, but oh well. I have most of the day left, so it didn't really matter if it took longer._

She then attached a lanyard to the metal ring and handed it to me.

"Here ya go, make sure you don't lose it."

"Sure, I'll be careful then."

I took the visitors pass and tied the lanyard around the belt on my trench coat so it's hanging.

"It won't go anywhere now."

"I agree, smart idea."

Amy sat back down in the chair that was behind her desk.

"Well have fun on the tour you two."

"We will, come on let's get going Shawn, See ya later Amy."

Alexis waved to Amy as we walked away from the reception area.

* * *

-Time skip-

After over a few hour, Amy came rushing up and she seemed a little bit out of breath.

"Alexis... the boss... needs... to... the two... of us... right now, it sounded important." She said in between breaths.

After a few seconds she caught her breath.

"Oh, really? Can I bring Shawn with me?"

"Sorry, but no. You know, business stuff and all that. Don't want anything to be leaked to other corporations, now do we?"

"Well, okay." Alexis got a little sad, because she probably thought I would get lost and get hurt somewhere.

"Don't worry about me so much, I won't get lost." I tried to make her feel a little bit better.

She seemed to perk up when I told her this.

"Well, if you say that... then okay."

_That worked._

"C'mon, let's not leave the boss waiting any longer."

"See ya later Shawn"

Alexis followed Amy and waved to me before turning the corner and disappearing out of sight around the corner.

* * *

-Time skip-

After waiting around for awhile I got kind of bored, so I decided to look around a little.

I soon found a hallway that caught my attention, and basically curiosity got the better of me so I decided to see what's down said hallway to see where it leads.

At the end of the hallway I find myself at a door, with a dim light emanating from underneath it. So I walked up to said door.

_I wonder what's behind here? Should I open it to see what's on the other side?_

* * *

A\N: Chapter 2 is done, yay! This chapter is longer than chapter 1, which is a good thing. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Again constructive criticism is appreciated and no flamers. Also thanks for any reviews, favs or follows I get or will get for this story, it helps me get motivated to write more.


	3. Chapter 3: Through the door plus an IS

I changed some of chapter 2 to fix a few things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos or it's characters, if I did there would be another season of the anime and more light novels, but it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru. I only own my character, the other oc's of my creation and this story you are reading. The names I use for my oc's have no relations to any real people, it's just a coincidence if their names are similar or the same. Well, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Through the door plus an IS

_Should I open the door or not?... Screw it,__ here goes nothing._

I tightly grip the cold metal door knob with my right hand, taking a deep breath, I turn the knob and open the door.

I have to blink a few time to get my eyes to readjust to the change in lighting and I find myself in a medium sized room. I then see something under a large sheet and I walk up to it.

_Hm? What's under here anyways?_

I took a firm grip of the sheet and pulled it off of the object.

_It can't be..._

After removing the sheet, revealed a pitch black IS kneeling in front of me like a knight before it's king.

For some strange reason, I feel as if the IS is saying "touch me".

_Hm, I wonder-_

My thoughts were cut off when I touched the IS and felt it's cold metal with my right hand. The IS started to move, there was a flash of light and a lot of information filled my head.

I was surprised by what had happened, I lost my balance and fell onto my back. I pushed myself up off the cold floor and into a sitting position while supporting myself with my hands.

"W-what just happened? I'm a guy so it's impossible for me to activate an IS... but what about the feeling I got from it? As if it was telling me to touch it." I thought out loud.

I raised my hand and stared at it.

"But, I did activate it." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

A few minutes ago.

In a dimly lit room with purple light coming from different screens, a small red light is flashing on the main screen.

I noticed the flashing light and brought up the security feed.

"Hohoho~ what do we have here?"

I examined the footage and got a grin on my face.

"Did he activate the IS? Hm~ seems interesting... I guess I should check this out. This will be fun~ hehehe."

I closed the feed and left the room.

* * *

(Shawn's POV)

*Swoosh* I hear air being released and quickly got to my feet.

_Oh crap... I was caught, this can't be good for me. I hope they let me off easy and not arrest me or shoot me._

I see a woman walk through the door that just opened.

She has long purple hair and purple eyes.

She's wearing a dress that was blue as the sky, just like Alice in 'Alice in Wonderland'. The apron and huge butterfly behind her is eye-catching.

Her body is very streamlined and curvy. And what was most eye-catching were those huge breasts of hers.

_I think her breasts are bigger than Alexis' and Amy's, but not by that much._

The buttons on her chest were about to burst open, probably due to the misfit in size. Through the gap of the white shirt, one could see the tempting skin color of the woman.

Also, the hairband on her head could also be considered a problem, she had white bunny ears on them... basically, she looked like she had gotten into the role of 'Alice in Wonderland'.

_Is she cosplaying or something?_

She walked up to me and smiled before speaking.

"Hello there, I'm the great genius Tabane Shinonono and who might you be, hm?" She tilted her head a little in a questioning sort of way.

She then extended her hand to me and I shook her hand.

"Shawn Cross, nice to meet you."

_Wait a sec, did she say Tabane Shinonono? As in 'The peerless genius' Tabane Shinonono, creator of the IS and the most wanted person in the world? That Tabane Shinonono? I never would have thought that I would meet her here... this is surprising to say the least._

"I'm just wondering something."

I was snapped out of my thoughts when she began to speak.

"Uh... yeah, what is it?"

"Why did you decide to touch the IS? Don't worry I won't get mad at you if you tell me the truth." I could tell by how she said that that she meant what she said.

I gave it a bit of thought and came up with the best answer I can give.

"Well the truth is, I felt as if it was saying "touch me", so I did."

_I hope she believes me, because it's the truth._

"Okay, I believe you."

_Wait, she believed that? Any normal person would think I was lying or was crazy and probably send me somewhere to have my head checked out._

Tabane walked closer to the IS then quickly spun around to face me.

"Do you want to pilot it?"

"Wait, you mean I can pilot the IS, for real?"

"Yup, but you have to do something for me later. Okay~?"

"As long as it's nothing bad or can get me killed, sure I'll do what you you want."

"Okay, but you have to keep your word~."

She walked back over to me and held her pinky up to me. I wrapped mine around her's, shook it and made a pinky promise.

"I promise I'll keep my word."

_What's the worst that can happen._

"Okay, since that's settled~ I need to scan you to to see your compatibility is, but don't worry it won't hurt."

There was a flash of light and a device materializes in her hand, it surprised me a little but not as much as what happened earlier.

"Okay, just hold still while I scan you."

After less than a minute, the scan was complete.

"I'm surprised, your compatibility is at the A-rank level. Quite interesting~."

"Wait, really? Your not lying to me, are you?"

"No, I'm telling the truth, honestly I am." She sounded a little panicky when she said that.

"Okay then, I trust you."

"That's good, oh that's right it's better to pilot an IS while wearing a piloting suit, so let's get one made for you. Or you can always use a female one, it doesn't really matter to me~ hehehe."

"I think I'll just get one made for me." I would rather die than than be caught wearing a female pilot's suit.

"Well suit yourself~."

She dematerialized the scanner out of her hand, she then jotted a few things down on some paper and handed it to me.

"Here, just follow the directions and give it to the lady there, she'll know what to do. Make sure to tell her how you want the pilot suit to look like, you will be using it after all."

"And what is her name?"

"Hm, I don't remember. It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Uh yeah, it sort of does." I deadpanned her.

"Oh really? Sorry, hehehe." She rubbed the back of her head and had a sheepish smile.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now."

I left through the door I entered when I enter this room.

* * *

(Tabane's POV)

When Shawn left the room, I had an idea.

_Time to get everything set up and in order, he did promise me he'll do anything I ask of him. Hehehe, it might be fun to see how he can handle himself~._

I walked back over to the IS and smiled.

"Don't worry, you will have your fun. I promise."

I walked back into my lab and the door made the ever beautiful *swoosh* sound when it closed behind me.

* * *

A/N: Tabane is finally introduced into the story, I tried my best to keep her in character.

Chapter 3 is done, yay! This is longer than the last chapter. Remember like always, constructive criticism is appreciated and no flamers. I'm happy this story is getting a good response with all the people reading this story and also from the reviews, favs and follows I get or will get for this story. It does help me to write more.


End file.
